Making the Choice
by TessaStarDean
Summary: ElliotCasey. Follow up to Second Fiddle and a Christmas present for tidbit2008.


Casey frowned when she opened her door.

"Elliot?"

He gave her a small smile. "Hey, Case."

Her frown deepened. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what? I can't help with your cases anymore."

"This isn't about a case."

"Then what is it?"

Elliot sighed, the smile still on his face. "Are you going to let me in?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped back, gesturing for him to come in. "Sorry."

For a minute they just stood there, and then Casey led him over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end from him. Elliot watched her closely.

"You don't seem happy to see me," he said quietly.

Casey sighed, her expression softening. "I just don't get why you're here, El."

He leaned forward, staring at his hands. "You and I had a conversation eight months ago."

She nodded. "We did."

"I was wondering if we could have it again."

She stared at him, trying to anticipate where he was going with this. "Has anything changed?"

"Everything's changed."

Casey tucked her legs underneath her body, keeping her eyes on him. "I heard Kathy's engaged."

He nodded. "She is."

"And you're okay with that?"

Elliot raised his eyes to meet hers. "It's not what I wanted. When I married Kathy, I wanted it to be for the rest of my life. But I know that can't happen, that it's been over for years. So I've accepted it." He sighed. "She's not the same person she was when we married."

Casey frowned. "Are you blaming this on her?"

"Not at all. People are supposed to change, but couples...they're supposed to do it together. Kathy changed, and I...I didn't."

She nodded, understanding. "I'm glad for you, El. That you're figuring things out. That maybe now you can move forward."

He gave her that smile again. "Does that mean we can have that conversation?"

This time she didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she stood up. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

She turned around, her arms open wide. "What did you expect, El? That you'd show up here, and I'd rush into your arms?"

He stood up slowly. "I didn't say anything about that, Casey -"

"And what about Olivia?" she demanded.

"That's never gonna happen."

"Please," she snorted. "The unresolved sexual tension between the two of you is -"

"Irrelevant."

She shook her head. "I told you, Elliot. I won't play second fiddle to her."

"I know that. I've thought long and hard about this Casey. Attraction aside, Liv's not the one I want to be with. She's not the one I want to make it work with."

Casey sighed, warming at his words, but refusing to let it show. "You work with her. Every day –"

He took a step closer. "I'm transferring out of S.V.U."

That made her stop. "What?"

"It's taking too much out of me. I have nightmares. I can't separate my family from the cases...it's time to walk."

"But -"

"I love my job, Case. I love helping people. I love putting scumbags behind bars. And I can do all of that in Homicide."

She just stared at him. "So you're transferring?"

"It's already been approved. I start in Homicide Monday morning. With a nice _male_ partner," he added with a smile.

Casey shook her head. "That doesn't matter."

He frowned. "But you said that if Kathy and Liv were out of the picture..."

"Elliot, it's been _eight_ months!" she exclaimed. "What did you expect me to do? Wait around for you?"

"No -"

"I'm seeing someone."

Elliot smirked. "I know."

Casey frowned. "Then what are you doing here?"

He stepped forward again, bringing himself into her personal space. "Break it off with him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not going to break off a nice relationship just because you -"

"Relationship? You've been seeing him for two weeks."

She sighed. "So? How do you know -"

"You're not happy."

Casey crossed her arms, trying to ignore how it felt to have him so close. "El -"

He stepped forward again, this time trapping her between his body and the wall. "I made my choice," he said quietly. "Now I'm asking you to make yours."

Maybe she should have argued more. But he was too close, and she was too tired...moving forward, she pressed her lips against his, her stomach flip-flopping when he immediately kissed her back. Part of her had expected him to go in hard and fast, but she found that she liked this better. He was slow and thorough, one hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer. For her part, she had the front of his dress shirt bunched up in her hands, afraid that if she let go, she would lose control completely.

When they finally pulled back, Casey breathed heavily, dropping her head as she tried to compose herself.

"You have to go."

Elliot frowned, his body tensing. "But Casey -"

She looked up at him, a pointed look on her face. "You can't spend the night until I end things with Brian."

He slowly smiled. "Oh."

"And you should probably ask me to dinner. Somewhere nice. I deserve it after all this waiting you made me do."

"Absolutely. Saturday night?"

As she walked him to the door, she finally smiled. "Pick me up at six." She kissed him softly. "Goodnight, El."

He squeezed her hand. "Night, Case."

She closed the door behind him, and then leaned against it for support, closing her eyes. Now she just had to call Brian and break the news to him. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone and started to dial.

"He couldn't have figured all this out two weeks ago?" she muttered.


End file.
